Just Kiss Already - 1st Book
by LostSleepingZoro
Summary: Zoro went in the kitchen to get some booze, but ended up not being able to come out for a while... As he saw Sanji by the counter, old hidden feelings just got too hard to bare on his own. The perfect opportunity arises, but what will they do?"
1. Chapter 1 - Just Kiss Already

They were sailing through calm waters. The wind was blowing smoothly in that hot summer afternoon. They had just had lunch and all the crew, except for the cook, was on the deck of the Merry-Go, enjoying the sun.

Zoro was sleeping, laying against the mast of the ship. Nami was probably going to get a sunburn while laying on the deck's chair, wearing her bikini and sunglasses only.

Something exploded all of the sudden. Luffy and Usopp laughed at it, but Nami almost jumped out of the chair because of such loud noise. She got up and punched them both in the head, scolding them. Usopp was always building and doing something new, but something always went wrong.

Zoro woke up with the noise. It was really annoying... He noticed that Sanji wasn't there yet... bringing tea to Nami or giving her his amazing home baked cookies and behaving like a completely idiot. He looked towards the kitchen. He would probably still be washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen.

Nami saw that he was awake and asked him to get some drinks because it was too hot. Zoro agreed right away. First, he wanted to get away from the noise and second... he wanted some booze.

Zoro entered the kitchen. It was cooler than outside and yup, Sanji was still doing his chores. He sat down by the table with his feet turned towards the helm and sighed as he turned his head, watching Sanji washing the dishes.

Sanji ignored him, pretending that he was still alone in the kitchen. And while he was doing the dishes, no one said a word. The only sound that echoed in the whole kitchen was the sound of the water running.

Neither Zoro or Sanji dared to break the silence. Not even Zoro, who loved messing with the cook. As for Sanji, he just didn't bother asking why he was there.

The silence grew louder until Sanji, who knew he was being watched by the marimo, turned to face him.

He leaned against the counter and lit a cigarette, exhaled the smoke and asked:

"What do you want, Marimo?"

Zoro smiled mischievously.

"I was just wondering about the camera's film. I bet it's broken."

"What?"

"Oh.. you know, cook... " Zoro sat up straight on the bench, but this time he faced Sanji "When they took your photo! That's why you have no..."

"Ehh? Shitty swordsman!"

Pissed off, Sanji stormed to Zoro, raising his leg, threatening him. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled one more time. Both of them exchanged looks. Zoro smirked and Sanji was clearly angry.

"Do you wanna fight, Shitty Cook...?"

Sanji calmed down and lowered his leg. He tucked his shirt in, heading towards the door, and said "I'm not gonna waste my time with you, lost marimo..."

Zoro stood up slowly and followed him. Right before Sanji opened the door, Zoro grabbed his black tie and pulled him closer.

"What are..."

Sanji turned his face, surprised at Zoro. His face was a few inches from the swordsman's. They looked into each other's eyes. Zoro still had that wicked gleam on his face.

"Don't call me that, Ero-cook!"

"Protected Specie*...!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Zoro removed their cigarette from Sanji's mouth and pulled him even closer. Their lips found each other but Sanji broke the kiss an instant after. He pushed Zoro, but he lost his balance when he tried jumping backwards. The cook´s tie was still in Zoro's hand, though, and as he pulled at it, he kept Sanji from falling, who ended up landing on Zoro's lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanji asked in a low voice.

"What does it look like, love cook?" Zoro bent his head towards Sanji.

The green-haired man kissed him again. But this time Sanji went along, and pushed him back towards the kitchen table.

He ran his hands down Zoro's chest and lifted his t-shirt. And after taking it off, he threw it across the kitchen. Sanji didn't seem to care anymore, he was way too confused, but at the same time... He gently pushed Zoro down and made him sit on the bench.

The swordsman started unbuttoning Sanji's blazer jacket but then Luffy suddenly walked into the kitchen.

Automatically, Sanji kicked Zoro in the head so hard he made him land on the table, destroying part of it as well as the bench. And then yelled:

"If you want more of the shitty Sake, you go and get it yourself, you baka-marimo!"

Luffy walked to the fridge laughing. "You guys are so funny!"

Opening its door, he asked Sanji "Can I take more meat with me? I'm starved."

"What?" Sanji shrieked, getting ready to complain. Only to realize he wanted Luffy out of there as soon as possible. "Yes, of course. But hurry up... Before I change my mind."

When Luffy left, he still reminded Zoro before he walked out "Don't forget your booze.".

Zoro didn't answer. He was still laying there, in the exact same position, completely dizzy... against the broken bits and pieces that used to belong to both the table and the bench.

"Tch... What did you do that for?"

"Dumbass swordsman... It was so that whoever came in through that door wouldn't suspect anything. And... Never..." Sanji got closer to Zoro, and whispering, he went on: "... Do that... Again."

Before he could say or do anything else, Zoro got up. "I already told you to shut it... Love cook..."

Zoro grabbed Sanji's tie again, not giving him enough time to back away, and smiled once more. "You always wearing a suit does come in handy..."

He kissed him again and Sanji didn't move. Pushing him against the door, Zoro locked it and restarted unbuttoning Sanji's jacket. But when he got to that blue shirt underneath and felt all those other buttons waiting for him, he frowned in annoyance. So in a single ripping movement, the swordsman stripped Sanji off his shirt, making him stand there bare-chested... except for his tie.

Zoro then started kissing him down his neck to his chest until Sanji pushed him onto the half-torn table again and their lips met... as Sanji's hands dealt with Zoro's zipper.

* * *

As they both lied there close together on the kitchen's floor, Zoro's arm provided Sanji's head the needed support, letting him snuggle against Z's warm and nearly naked body. Zoro was still wearing his haramaki, Sanji having told him to leave it on.

They stayed like this for quite a while before Sanji reached out and took a cigarette out of his jacket's inside pocket, sat up and started smoking.

"Zoro."

"What?"

"We can't do this again."

The cook then stood up and looked at his shredded shirt.

Zoro didn't say anything for a little while, just stared at Sanji a bit frustrated and then said:

"Yeah. Nami and Robin can't possibly know about us, isn't that right? Ero-cook..." Zoro blurted out, getting up and dressed, but forgetting his shirt on the other side of the kitchen.

"Seaweed head!"

"Baka-cook!"

Zoro stormed out of the kitchen and walked down to the deck. Everyone saw him but only Nami noticed he didn't bring anything with him.

"Hey! Where's the Sake?"

An embarrassed Zoro ran back up to the kitchen and as Sanji walked right past him, he noticed he was already fully clothed. They didn't say a word to each other or even looked at one another so Zoro kept running and went right inside, towards the kitchen closet.

There, he heard Nami asking Sanji "What were you two doing in there? I hope you didn't destroy the kitchen! Because if you did? You'll have to pay double just to fix it! And Zoro forgot his drink? That's not normal..."

Sanji blushed and looked at Zoro over his shoulder, who was then walking down the stairs with bottles in his hands.

"The kitchen? Uh... Maybe the table is slightly damaged... but only a little... And the bench." Sanji confessed, completely embarrassed.

"Damn it! Now it's me who has to go up there and fix what you wrecked, am I right?" Usopp said and went upstairs to make sure about what the extent of the actual damage was.

"You always destroy the damn bench! Why can't you two get along?" Nami sighed.

Zoro had already sat by them when he downed one of the bottles, which made Sanji react instantly.

"At least save some for the rest of us, moss head!"

"I already told you to shut it, curly eyebrows! You wanna fight?"

They looked at each other for a moment, making it hard to decide whose face was the scariest. But then Nami took a closer look and pointed out "What kind of fight was that? You're not wearing a shirt..." She pointed at Zoro first and then Sanji "...and you're wearing a new one...?"

And so... Both their faces went marble-pale.

* * *

*** Protected specie - (marimo was declared one in 1921)**

* * *

**Original avatar pic: unoco**

Author: Hana G.

Translation to English: Silver, Hana G. and Enko K.

Reviewer: Silver

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +15

**A special thanks to Silver xD Who made the cover pic and has always some pretty awesome ideas! And Mari (Chopper) , thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Locked

2 CHAPTER – LOCKED

Nami tapped her foot on the ground impatiently as she waited for an answer. Luffy started laughing, he found the situation hilarious. He just knew they were about to get beaten by Nami.

"So?" Nami asked again.

They both looked at her and almost spoke at the same time.

"He spilled soup on me, so I kicked his ass." Sanji said, trying to find an excuse.

"You did more than that to my ass, actually." Zoro smirked.

"Yeah, I took your head out of it, it was so far up..." Sanji answered.

"... Not _my_ head, but ok."

" Ehh? Shut up, shitty swordsman."

" You look stressed..."

"... or I'll kick your ass again! ..."

" ... so you need a second round, cook?" He smirked again and leaned back, crossing his arms, making Sanji blush a little.

Nami was extremely angry and could feel her face on fire. Luffy laughed again, his eyes locked on the guys, as he continued to eat more meat.

" Ahh, I just can't stand you two!..." Nami yelled.

" I'm sorry, Nami-swaaan! " Sanji flirted, his attention focused on Nami.

" ...Just to blow off some steam..." Zoro kept on babbling.

" Can I get you some tea? Nami-san? "

She raised her hand and closed her eyes, she couldn't believe those two were still arguing with each other. Nami wasn't even listening anymore, she had had enough and was so fed up with their fighting. They were always like that, always breaking stuff, which meant less money for her to spend. "Not good. At all." She thought to herself.

"...the first time wasn't enough..." Zoro continued.

" What do you mean!?" Sanji turned to Zoro again.

She exploded.

"Shut up, you two!" she shouted, angry like hell, and hit them both in the head. They were lying there, knocked out on the floor, until Usopp came outside from the kitchen. He was saying that he would need new wood planks to fix the table and the kitchen bench. " What are u doing over there? HURRY UP! " Nami continued shouting at them.

Zoro looked pissed, mumbling something like "evil woman" but Sanji just got up and started dancing around, " Yessss, Nami-swaaan!..."

... W_hat an idiot._ A_s usual_, Zoro thought as he rolled his eyes, and went towards the storage. He entered the room, and because it was so dark he turned on the lights. Zoro bent over to grab planks at the same time Sanji was walking in the room.

The first thing Sanji saw was his ass. He stared for a little while, his mind suddenly spinning, but Zoro stood up and caught him looking. The cook looked away and went towards the wood. Zoro didn't say anything and didn't move.

"What now, shitty Marimo?" Sanji asked as he picked up some planks.

"I'm enjoying the view."

Sanji stood up immediately. Outside, Nami was yelling something about a storm, but they didn't really listen.

" Ehh? You pervert! Stop looking!" Sanji blushed.

" What? You did it first, baka cook!"

" Turn Merry to port (left)!" Nami yelled from afar.

" Whaat? No, I didn't... moss-head..." he said, turning his head, trying to hear Nami.

A huge sudden draught made the whole ship oscillate and the door of the storage room slammed shut with a massive sound.

Zoro let the planks fall on the floor. Sanji and him were thrown to the wall.

After a few seconds the ship stopped shaking. Sanji picked the planks up and went towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob but it wouldn't open, so he tried harder, but it was stuck.

" Shitty door!" he cursed. His leg was already in place to kick it open but he suddenly heard Usopp.

" Are you guys ok?"

"Hai. The door its stuck..."

" What did u do again? Damn it guys, are u serious?"

" Shut up. It was the wind. Stay back, im going to kick the shitty door"

" What? No... Stop Sanji, u cant destroy the ship just because you feel like it, damn it. Just wait, I'm going to open it! MY WAY!" Usopp yelled, pissed off.

"Tch..." Sanji stepped away from the door and lit a cigarette. He faced Zoro who was trying to put everything back in its place. He was stuck in there with Zoro, for God knows how long.

" Zoro..." he started, exhaling the smoke.

"Hum?" Zoro stopped what he was doing and looked at Sanji. _He called him by his name. __Was he __sick or something? Or... _

Zoro only time he had called him that had been that day. " So you finally figured out what you wanted?

"What? No..." But Zoro was already right beside him.

"Sanji..." he whispered.

" You got that wrong, I just..." he stopped talking when Zoro put his finger on his mouth, shushing him. He just obeyed, _C'mon... the guy was shirtless, __with only__ his green __haramaki__ on__, __which__ suit__ed__ him so well_...

Sanji realized he was staring at him.

" You really want me, don't you?" he kissed Sanji and smiled slighlty as the cook didn't hesitate and kissed him back.

As Zoro's hands found Sanji's lower back he realized he was pulling the cook slowly to himself. Switching places with Sanji, he pushed him against the storage wall and they stared at each other for a moment before Sanji ran his finger up Zoro's stomach. His abs were so defined, but not too much... just perfect. The swordsman grabbed his finger, which had been drawing imaginary lines on his skin, and placed them where his heart was. Sanji smiled and they kissed again, but it was a gentle and slow one. The green haired guy's hands were on Sanji's blazer, opening the buttons with one hand while the other was busy between Sanji's legs working on the zipper. His pants fell on the ground.

"Zoro..." he tried to say.

The blazer was already on the floor, and Zoro grabbed the cook's tie and rotated it to the back of his neck. _Those shirts... Damn it cook, it's hard to ope__n them... _he thought. Sanji noticed and grabbed the First Mate's hands before he tore yet another piece of clothing.

" I don't have any other shirt here, baka marimo!"

They heard a noise by the door. Sanji tried pushing Zoro away but he didn't move an inch... He couldn't care less about them being seen.

" Keep it then, for now..." he lay Sanji down on the floor.

Zoro breathed into Sanji's neck, whispering something he couldn't really understand and stopped by his ear, nibbling on it for a second before exhaling lightly into it. Sanji bent his head slowly towards Zoro's shoulder as he felt his left hand through his blond hair, caressing with strength. The swordsman face touched Sanji's pale skin. Their mutual breathing was making the corner of their lips touch in synch.

They started kissing softly again. Zoro's eyelashes sweetly stroked Sanji's cheek, tickling.

Zoro traced Sanji's ankle up to his knee with his right foot, forcing it to bend, making his own hip raise. Zoro stroked his chest working his way down to his thigh, where Sanji's hand was resting. Zoro intertwined his fingers with the cook's and slowly moved them towards his lips .

Sanji started to lick Zoro fingers and put them one by one in his mouth. He bit them tenderly. Right after, he let go of his hand as well as his lips. They paused for a moment, staring sweetly at each other for a few seconds. Zoro couldn't hold his love for the blonde guy in any longer.

* * *

Usopp entered the room. He didn't see them.

"Guys?" he asked.

The bathroom door opened. A blond headed figure came out. Sanji was fully dressed.

" I'm here" he answered him while lighting a cigarette.

" Where's Zoro?" Usopp asked again.

" I don't really know." he said "Maybe he lost his way again..." he exhaled the smoke while walking towards the door.

END - till the next book ;p

* * *

**This story doesn't have a next chapter, but i'll start a new one like a second book. **

**Im going to do this as ****Books**. Every book has a couple of chapters. **The next book, will be continued a few moths after this story happened.**** The books are like a ****saga**. **Im going to try put some action too :)**

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Reviewer: Silver (** THANK YOU A LOT**)

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +15

**A special thanks to Robin, for shutting the door. **

**And Catarina :D She knows what i mean... x3**


End file.
